


The Omega

by Emrysthemay



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: No Mercy Route, Undertale AU, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrysthemay/pseuds/Emrysthemay
Summary: Undyne isn't quite done yet.





	The Omega

 As soon as Undyne's melted remains turned to dust the human turned away and continued along their path. At a faint click, they looked back at the dust before going forwards again. Perhaps they didn't notice the faint glow coming from the pile of ash. Perhaps they did not care. But either way, perhaps they should have made sure they had finished the job.

* * *

 

 Alphys dropped the pen she had been chewing on. "U-Undyne? But I thou- I saw-"  
 "Sorry Alphys, but there's not much time to talk right now. Listen, I need some determination."  
 "B-but the s-side eff-"  
" _Alphys_. I can't keep my body together like this for too much longer. It's all or nothing."  
 "A-alright, I-I'll need to extract d-determination from the a-amal-amalgamates and then... j-just hold on for now, okay?"

* * *

 

 "Asgore!"  
"Well how-Undyne? What happened to you?"  
 "A lot of things, but more importantly, _why haven't you absorbed the souls yet._ "  
"What? Why would I have to absorb them?"  
 "You mean. You haven't. Gotten. Alphys'. _Phone call._ "  
"What phone call? Did I miss something important?"  
 "Something _important_? Asgore, a human fell down here and is murdering people! Almost all of monsterkind is _dead_. Do you mean to tell me that you've been _gardening_ this entire time?"  
"Err-Well...yes?" Asgore sighed. "I will get the souls now." Undyne followed Asgore to the barrier, and watched as he retrieved them.  
"Here they are, but..."  
 "But _what_?"  
"Maybe... they are not needed? After all, surely a human can't be that bad..."  
 " _Asgore_ , I'm not even sure they're human, so if you aren't going to take the souls, _then I will._ "

* * *

 

 The human continued. They had turned the skeleton to dust. There was only one monster left. But Asgore was not in the garden. There was just a lonesome figure before the throne, form wavering. Then, there was a blinding flash.  
  
**_*The Omega Blocks The Way._**


End file.
